In the 1987 OBRA legislation, Congress mandated a system of assessment and care -planning for residents of nursing homes certified by the Health Care Financing Administration (HFCA). The system involves the use of a Minimum Data Set (MDS) to collect data quarterly and annually. HCFA has had a demonstration project in six states with prospective data collected on close to a million residents. The availability of these data provides the unique opportunity to examine many factors over time. The purpose of this project will be to identify populations for specific nursing interventions to promote functional abilities and rehabilitation and reduce dependency, frailty, and complications from chronic morbidity.